<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Always Win! by Ollietheturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831472">You Always Win!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle'>Ollietheturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angel is Underrated, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I need sleep, King Needs Sleep, Leona Needs Sleep, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is a sore loser and insults a bunch of people when she's drunk.</p><p>Everyone else doesn't know whether to laugh or be offended. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well, no-one will remember anything because they all drank wayyy too much!</p><p>(People are aged up so it will be legal for them to drink)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Bogard/Shiranui Mai, Angel &amp; Leona, King &amp; Mai Shiranui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Always Win!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrilex/gifts">illyrilex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, hi, this one-shot is my friend of a friends fault. I'm writing this to spite them. </p><p>Angel is aged up in this fic so she can drink as well as Yuri and Leona.</p><p>So Angel is 21, Yuri is 21, and Leona is 21.</p><p>The timeline doesn't make sense but uhhh, none of my fics do so...you know what- just enjoy the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fun Fact: sore losers are not born, but formed through experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a...fairly normal night, King was wiping the counters of the bar and Mai was ranting to Andy and Mary about...cows? It was a routine everyone was pretty used to so no-one really questioned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar was already closed and everyone was just sort of hanging out by this point when Terry had a not so great, not so bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to drink, it was very simple. But he also wanted to drink and play games because why the hell not? Now, there were many reasons this was a bad idea and to make it shorter I’ll only tell you what some of the cons are.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><ol>
<li><span> Someone could break the controllers</span></li>
<li><span> Andy can’t play games for shit</span></li>
<li><span> Angel said she’d drop by later and she is a sore loser</span></li>
<li><span> Mary and Angel have beef</span></li>
<li><span> Angel does not like Ryo</span></li>
<li><span> Leona is coming too with Angel and she dislikes Andy. </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So many reasons this could go wrong. And yet, they went along with it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Side note: do not let Angel play games and drink at the same time, it will end horribly. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel drank so, SO much. And she decided she wanted to play some games with everyone else while Leona watched so that she didn’t do anything rash. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry being Terry, put on a fighting game. And Angel won some rounds, sure she did. But she also lost...A LOT of rounds. Specifically against Mary and Ryo.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“-GOSH YOU ARE ALL SO MEAN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So what did she do? She lashed out and broke the controller, something she said she wasn’t going to do. She was also now furiously roasting everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to have a nice night!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Look Angel It’s not your fault you're bad at the game-” Ryo tried to calm her, in a very awful way. Angel wasn’t having any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH SHUT UP YOU RYU WANNA BE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel please calm down, it wasn’t their fault, nor was it yours-” Leona tried this time, failing once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“BE QUIET BLUEBERRY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Blueberry…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU AND YOUR WEIRD BLUE HAIR-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was trying to soothe the situation yet all of them failed, eventually...Angel started roasting Mary.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW CAN YOU HATE CATS?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! I’LL PUMMEL YOUR ASS IF YOU TELL ME YOU HATE CATS ONE MORE TIME!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Not my fault they’re little snakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GOD ARE YOU KIDDING?! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE RAW LASAGNA PASTA, YOUR OUTFIT LITERALLY HAS THE COLOR SCHEME OF SNOW WHITE-I can’t-UGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy tentatively tried to step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, we’re really sorry, really!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SAYS YOU, YOU JALAPENO HAIRED, GREASY LOOKING GUY! MAI DESERVES BETTER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hyper all night, roasting every single one of them. Everyone had to stay up all night due to her adrenaline not seeming to calm down. She passed out at 4:00 AM and awoke at 11:00 AM; questioning why everyone looked so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahahahhaahahahhahahahaha it sucks I know. </p><p> </p><p>I only play the games though I've never actually read the manga's and stuff so, sorry for my horrible KOF writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>